ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Race Against Time
Race Against Time is the fifth episode of 40: The Last Splixson. Plot Fred (offscreen): Previously on 40: The Last Splixson... Methanosian #2: Your ship is being towed for a parking violation. It's stuck in impound unless you can pay the fine. Metarid: I told you, Fred. You are bad luck. Pyronite, through speaker: And brought to you by the goverment of Planet Supmylo, comes the 167th Sun Festival, tomorrow, on Sunday 21 Solshahr, a.k.a, the Summer Solistice!! Alien: Greetings! I am Apollo! One who rules solo! Armor Clad: (robotic voice) I am TemperNet, lord ot the technology! Bulky Knight: (deep voice) And I am Hyperion, the embodiement of fire! Apollo: They are planning to blow up the sun. Apollo: Fred is on a quest to save us all. Jaheem: We can't let you blow up the sun! Hyperion: Watch us! TemperNet grabs the remote and presses a button. The warriors and AmpliFire look in shock, as a large screen turns on. It shows the Sun, and suddenly, it explodes, releasing a powerful wave of fire at the camera. AmpliFire (offscreen): NOOO!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Fred: Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seemingly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. But its owner, Metarid, and his crew want to take us back to Galvan Prime to remove the watch, but I believe that this Novatrix could be a vital device in terms of restoring our race. _____________________________________________________________________________________ We see the room, where TemperNet and Hyperion are laughing, while the Warriors of Apollo are dumbstruck. AmpliFire: They blew up the sun... Helios: ...WAIT A MOMENT. Such explosion can destroy the galaxy. How are we still here? AmpliFire: Good point... Helios: Unless...it's only a distraction. Hyperion: Smart guess. Jaheem immediately aims an arrow and fires at Hyperion, but both he and TemperNet teleport away before the arrow hits. AmpliFire: And... they left. The same screen that showed the explosion turns on, and shows a video of Hyperion and TemperNet. Helios: Unless...it's only a distraction. Hyperion: Smart guess. Jaheem immediately aims an arrow and fires at Hyperion, but both he and TemperNet teleport away before the arrow hits. AmpliFire: And... they left. The same screen that showed the explosion turns on, and shows a video of Hyperion and TemperNet. Hyperion: Let us pull up a small... puzzle. Helios: We're listening... Hyperion: This ship is full of mazes, a labyrinth itself. There are four items that resemble a disc scattered across the ship. TemperNet: You have fourty minutes to collect them all, or else we'll truely blow up the sun. Helios: And what gurantees that you won't backstab us? Hyperion: Simple. The controller is crushed in front of you. AmpliFire: Let's just trust them and carry on. If they backstab us, I'll just kick their buts. Helios: Alright... Let's go, warriors. AmpliFire runs to the door and fires sonic vibrations with fire blasts, destroying it. The warriors in, and AmpliFire follows. Helios: Okay, they said there are a lot of mazes. They see seven pathes. AmpliFire: I have an idea. He smacks the Novatrix, transforming. Cyclone: Cyclone!! He splits into three. Helios: Couldn't your normal form clone as well? Cyclone: Maybe, but in my regular form, all my clones share my pain. But as Cyclone, they won't. Warrior #3: Oh. Helios: Well, then, let's split up, men! Cyclone: Alright, we'll go these ways! One of the Cyclones clones into two, and all four go into four different pathes. Warrior #4: Alright, I'll go with Jaheem. Warriro #4 and Jaheem run in one path. Warrior #5: Well, I'll go with Specurs. Warrior #3: Alright! They run in another path. Helios: Well, then, I suppose I'm alone. He runs in one path. Meanwhile, a Cyclone reaches a dead end. Cyclone: I hate this. Cyclone: Novatrix, reunite me with another clone. He taps his symbol, and a flash blinds the screen. When it fades, he's gone. Meanwhile, a Cyclone reaches two different pathes. Cyclone: Could've been worse. He clones in two, and each heads down a path. Meanwhile, yet another Cyclone reaches two pathes. Cyclone: Well... Suddenly, a Cyclone comes out from one of them. Cyclone #2: Oh, this saves some clonning and time. They merge together and head down the remaining path. Meanwhile, Specurs and Warrior #5 arrive at the edge of a pit of acid. They find the continuous of the path on the other side. Specurs: I got an idea. He presses a button on his suit, and he reverts to a Gourman size and shape. Specurs: Hold on to me. He wraps one of his tongues into an arrow and fires it at the ceiling. He holds onto Warrior #5, and they swing towards the other side. Warrior #5: Disgusting, but okay. Meanwhile, Warrior #4 and Jaheem reach a hallway, where there are spikes coming up and down in the ground. There are two spinning bladed gears handing from the cieling. Jaheem: BOnarch, ideas? BOnarch presses a button on his suit, and his body morphes to match that of a Necrofridgian. His head is exposed and his wings unfold. BOnarch: Yes. BOnarch flies upwards, and breathes a freezing vapor to the spinning bladed gears, freezing them to a stop. Jaheem fires a flaming arrow at the frozen gears, destroying them. BOnarch lifts Jaheem, and flies above the spikes, and reaches the other side. BOnarch: What would you guys do with out me? Meanwhile, Helios walks down a hallway, and arrives at a spot where there is a dead end. Helios: Can't be.. He takes a step forward, and a trapdoor activates, and he plummets downwards. He arrives at a dark room. Helios: It was a setup! Helios lights his finger with fire. He spots a floating pillow with a disc-like item. Helios: This must be one of the items! For a second, I thought it was a trap. He runs towards it, and picks it up. A door opens in the distance. Meanwhile, a Cyclone arrives at a dead end. Cyclone: Not again! He taps his symbol. A flash blinds the screen, and when it fades, he is gone. Meanwhile, the remaining Cyclone arrives at a seemingly large room. Cyclone: Hmm... I wonder what's in here... Suddenly, the ground shakes, and a large lion-like robot falls out of nowhere, almost crushing Cyclone. Cyclone: That was close! Anyways, hope you like tornadoes! Cuz the weather's gone terrible! He waves his arms around, and a giant tornado is created, flying at the lion. The lion roars, firing a sonic wave at the tornado, disrupting it. Cyclone switches Magixio. Magixio: Reanima Verdanica! *flowers grow on the lion robot* Magixio: So much for that move The Lion robot prepares to launch an attack. Magixio: Ahh! Twista Combetitus! (a giant cobra made of blue energy shields Magixio) He slaps his symbol, turning into Frost Dragon. Frost Dragon: FROST DRAGON!! Frost Dragon flies upwards, and breathes a freezing stream at the Lion Robot. The lion robot is hit, and it freezes. Frost Dragon: Ha! Easy! Suddenly, it shatters the ice and charges at him. Frost Dragon turns around, and whacks in with his mace tail, crushing part of its head. However, it opens its mouth and swallows him. It rubs its stomach and nods, when suddenly, it freezes solid into a statue. A hole is punched in its stomach, and Frost Dragon's upper body comes out. He swings his claws at it, scratching it. He then comes out. Frost Dragon: Well, note to self for next time, when fighting a robot, freeze its engine first. He lands and reverts. A light sheds over a pillow, showing a disc. Fred smiles and picks it up. Fred: Jackpot! Meanwhile, Specurs and Warrior #5 arrive in a hallway, but a large garbage pile blocks the way. Specurs: Huh, could've been worse. Specurs simply swallows it whole. Warrior #5: Eww? Specurs: I should really go on a diet. Warrior #5: Please do it! Meanwhile, Jaheem and BOnarch arrive in a large room. Jaheem: I suppose there is nothing here to do. Suddenly, a black hole forms, and it begins sucking them both towards it. BOnarch turns his arm intangible, and phases it inside the ground, holding onto a pipe. BOnarch: Hold onto me! He grabs Jaheem's arm. Jaheem: Wait! I have an idea! Let me go! BOnarch: No! I will not drop you! Jaheem: I won't die! Trust me! Jaheem lets go BOnarch. BOnarch: NOO!! Jaheem falls into the black hole, and emits a powerful mana wave. However, he is merely sucked in. The black hole then turns pink, and explodes into Jaheem, who falls unconscious. BOnarch flies towards him and picks him up. He touches his neck. BOnarch: Good! There's a pulse. A light is projected a floating pillow, where another disc is there. BOnarch flies towards it and picks up the disc. Meanwhile, in an intersection point of four pathes, seemingly floating in the air, with a large windshield nearby, Helios runs in. Helios: Okay, three more pathes. Fred runs in from one of them. Fred: Make that only two. BOnarch, carrying Jaheem, Warrior #5, and Specurs also appear. Helios: Wait, everybody got a disc? Specur spits out one. Specur: Yup. Fred shows his disc, and Bonarch raises his disc. Helios: Alright, I guess this is it. Hyperion and TemperNet teleport in. Hyperion: Well done! You only took 39 minutes. Helios: We don't have time. We got the discs. TemperNet: Since you brought in the discs, we'd like to inform you, that, what you each brought is in reality, (the discs begin to glow, and the fly into his hands, morphing into a remote controller) the components for the trigger! (he presses the button) They all gasp, as we zoom out to reveal the ship from the outside, a cannon appears below the ship, and fires a powerful laser blast at the sun. The sun absorbs the laser blast, and glows blue, starting to grow. Inside the ship, Hyperion starts to evil laugh. Hyperion: Hahahahahaha! You are all going to die, just like your pathetic- A flaming arrow hits him in the face and pierces from the other side. He falls down, out of breath. Helios is revealed with a raised bow, as all the Warriors of Apollo shoot arrows at TemperNet, shattering him. Hyperion, weakly: You... you know this won't change anything! Helios: And I don't care. Apollo is avenged. Outside, the sun grows too big, and explodes, releasing a powerful fire wave, that quickly tears through the ship. Inside, we can see as the fire wave evaportates the warriros one by one. Fred closes his eyes, preparing for impact, but a blue energy shield appears in front of him, taking the attack, while the fire wave seemingly destroys reality outside of him. He opens his eyes, and finds himself floating in the middle of whiteness. Fred: (with an echo) Where am I? He looks around him, as blue energy fills the place, melting it into a different blue planet. The sky is whitesh blue. We pan to look at the ground, which is normal rock. He looks around and finds rivers of blue water, which flows somewhat like a colored gas. He sees Many Chronosapiens working over the rivers. He looks over to find what seems like a castle, with Dark Blue Neon Lights all over the castle. There isn't a door, instead a big blue portal. He looks around even further, and finds what seems like a metro station underground entrance. Spaceships have landed all around. More Metro Stations appear almost everywhere. Fred looks around in shock as he rubs his eyes. Voice: Fred Blake, isn't it? He turns around, and finds a male human standing in front of him, with a male Gallilean, a female kinceleran, a male Merlinsapien, and a male Bisorvation. They all wear blue/dark blue suits resemble the Fantastic Four's except that there is an hourglass emblem in the chest, with the letters, "TCTF". Human: Welcome. Fred: W-W-W-Where am I? Human: You are in Chronia, the capital of time. I am Deck. Gallilean: I am Saturn. Kinceleran: I am QT-E. Merlinsapien: I am Gakko. Bisorvatian: And I am Infinis. Together: And we are the Time Continuum Task Force. Fred: The TCTF? What exactly is it? Deck: We are a task force, often reffered to as the time keepers, and we are responsible for keeping balance and preventing time crimes, across this universe. We are directly commanded by the League of Paradoxes. And they, by the way, wish to meet you. Fred: Well, this is weird and all, but lead the way. Deck grabs his hand, and they all teleport away. They arrive in some sort of congress. The stands are all Proffessor Paradox Look-alikes, and there is a large, glowing blue throne, with an older Paradox lookalike. Throne Occupant: Welcome, Fred Blake! Fred: Uhh... Hi. Throne Occupant: We are the League of Paradoxes, and I am the Leader, the Time Lord, King Timascus. Fred: ....Hi. Timascus: I know you are confused and all, but, allow me to introduce us. The League of Paradoxes is responsible for controlling time and confining those who break the time rules. Fred: Okay, but I know why you brought me here, alone? Timascus: Fred, I am afraid the destruction of the Milky Way Galaxy isn't meant to happen. And as a result, we will send you back there to fix it. Fred: Won't there be like an Alternate Future or something? Timascus: The physcis of this dimension prevents that. In this dimension, everything is set in stone and meant to happen, it is indeed the fates. Fred: Everything is set in stone? Timascus: Yes, but, once in every eon, one of us chooses to violate those rules. This is one of the most greatest crimes ever known to us. Any person who dares defy the fates, shall face the wrath of us, and that means we will completely remove them from existence. But that is just on the second time violation. Fred: So.. you all are alternate versions of the same guy? Timascus: Good guess. Chronia itself is a dimension. I am Chronia's alternate self of the same guy. We all are alternate versions of the same George Patrickson, better known as Paradox. Anyways, a corrupt time traveler violated those rules, and caused that destruction. He is a Chronian, going by the name of, Eon. We are sending you with the TCTF to prevent that. Fred: Why choose me? Timascus: Because, you are the most trustworthy hero in that dimension. Fred, underbreath: Hero.... Timascus: Now, dismissed. Fred and the TCTF teleport away. Earlier, inside Hyperion and TemperNet's ship, they are teleported in. Fred: What's with teleporting? QT-E: We're used to it, actually. Deck: Eon will appear here in moments. He turns to Fred. Deck: Fred, truth to be said, we won't be able to help you much. Fred: Why? Eon teleports in, with four of his chronian servants. Eon: Oh, I have seen this coming, really. Don't you know that your interferences will only cause the worst? Apollo (flashback): Interference can only cause the worst. Fred: The prophecy.... That is why you can't interfere. Deck: Indeed. Only you are tasked to do this. Oh, and Fred, use Chrononaut. The TCTF teleport away. Fred: Who? Eon: Now, Splixsonny, ready for a beating? Eon's servants take out time swords, and charge at Fred. Fred: Bring it on! He smacks the Novatrix, transforming. Fred appears in the transformation sequence. His head opens up, and his brain flies out. The rest of his body turns to dust, as a glass dome surrounds the brain. Squid tentacles grow from the brain to outside the dome, and a face is projected at the brain. Psychollect: Psychollect! Psychollect telekinetically grabs their swords, and levitates them up. The servants proceed to fire time rays at Psychollect, who raises a mind shield. Psychollect: I find your fruitless attempts to penetrate my shield quite amusing. Psychollect then drops the sheild and fires a mind blast at the servants, knocking them down. Psychollect: One blast from my superior mind and brainpower, can distort your consciousness and disable your fighting. A time ray hits him hard in the symbol, and he screams in pain, and falls to the ground, reverting. Fred rubs his chest. Fred: Ouch! The pain... it hurts! Eon steps in. Eon: Hahahahaha. Weakling. You don't get that the prowess of the leader of the Chronians is more than a match to your feeble attacks. Deck (flashback): Fred, use Chrononaut. Fred (thinking): Who's Chrononaut? Eon takes out a device, and starts to walk out of the room. Fred: WAIT! EON! I AM NOT DONE YET! He gets up and runs towards Eon. Fred: Face me! Eon turns around and swiftly punches him in the face. He charges a time ball. Eon: Would you stop sticking your nose in my business already! He throws the time ball at Fred, who desperately smacks the Novatrix, a flash fills the screen, and when it fades, Chrononaut stands tall. Chrononaut: I suppose this is Chrononaut. Eon fires a time ray at him, and Chrononaut reflexively counters with a null ray. Chrononaut: Oh, cool! The attacks deadlock. Chrononaut: Alright, kewl energy I got here. Eon: It's space-time energy, you fool! Chrononaut: Eh... Too long. How about just null? Chrononaut gains a golden aura and dashes forward, firing a null beam at Eon, who dodges, and gains his own blue aura. Eon: Oh, you wanna play dirty huh? Eon and Chrononaut dash at each other in super speed. Chrononaut: NULL WAVE! They collide, creating a powerful explosion, resulting a golden null wave. When the lights fade, only Chrononaut remains, and he collapses, reverting. Fred: Finally. Deck teleports in. Deck: Congrats. You destroyed him. Fred: Wait, "destroyed him"?! As in, dead? Deck: ...No. Actually, you destroyed his presence. Chronians are immortals, he'll reappear elsewhere. Fred: Good. Deck: Now let's get you back home. Fred: What about Apollo's warriors? Deck: This trip isn't meant to even happen. Deck snaps his fingers, and he and Fred are teleported next to Metarid's ship. Deck: Now is exactly after you, Willie and Marcus left from Apollo's campfire. Remember, Apollo did fight Hyperion and TemperNet, just, they did not think of blowing up the sun. I need to appologize to Metarid. Fred: Okay. Deck: Oh, and Fred... (he gives him a blue gum-like object) Fred: What's this? (the object is strapped to the Novatrix. Deck: Trust me, you'll need it. Deck teleports away, and Fred enters the G.P. Brisk II. Inside, he finds Apollo, and his warriors, talking to Metarid, Marcus and Willie. Fred: Woah, hey guys. Specurs: Oh, hey Fred. Fred walks to Metarid. Fred: Metarid, I wanted to appologize to you for what I caused today. I had actually- Metarid: No need to appologize. Apollo's already removed the towing of our ship. Fred: Really? Apollo: Yeah, I am the leader on this planet, those officers must obey me, even if they were mere Plumbers serving here. BOnarch: So, Fred, do you want to come with us hunting tomorrow? Fred: Oh sure. Apollo walks towards Fred, and takes him to the side. Apollo: Remember, never mention your adventure to Chronia today, understood? Fred: Wait, you still remember? Apollo: Fred, I am a lord of time, I am a close servant to the league of Paradoxes. Fred: Oh, cool. We zoom out of the G.P.Brisk II. Fred (voice only): So, that adventure never happened, right? Apollo (voice only): Yeah, I suppose so. Unless Eon returns... Be Continued Characters *Fred *Willie *Apollo *The Warriors of Apollo **Helios **Jaheem **Specurs (page unupdated) **BOnarch (page unupdated) **Unnamed Warrior *Time Continuum Task Force **Deck **Infinis **Saturn **Q-TE **Gakko (page unupdated) *League of Paradoxes **King Timascus (page unupdated) Villains *Titanic Duo **Hyperion **TemperNet *Eon (40: The Last Splixson) *Eon's Servants (40: the Last Splixson) Aliens Used *AmpliFire (continued from previous episode) *Cyclone (first appearance) *Magixio *Frost Dragon (first reappearance) *Psychollect (first appearance) *Chrononaut (first appearance) Trivia *Yet another episode without R.O.B. *Charbel originally insisted on featuring Turret in the episode. *This episode proves that AmpliFire is being overused. *This episode shows the widely different concept of time in this dimension. *First time travel episode, which probably will not be last! *This episode contains the most reintroduced rebooted characters from the old Fred 40 (King Timascus, Gakko, Specurs and BOnarch) so far, but probably, they were tweaked to fit the rebooted nature.. It also marks the return of rebooted Frost Dragon. **It is rumored that Jenevile will be rebooted as well. *Enjoy! Category:Episodes in 40: The Last Splixson Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Ahmad15 Category:Episodes Category:Charbel2001